Problem: Let $A=(0,9)$ and $B=(0,12)$. Points $A'$ and $B'$ are on the line $y=x$, and $\overline{AA'}$ and $\overline{BB'}$ intersect at $C=(2,8)$. What is the length of $\overline{A'B'}$?
Explanation: Line $AC$ has slope $-\frac{1}{2}$ and $y$-intercept (0,9), so its equation is \[
y=-\frac{1}{2}x+9.
\]Since the coordinates of $A'$ satisfy both this equation and $y=x$, it follows that $A'=(6,6)$. Similarly, line $BC$ has equation $y=-2x+12$, and $B'=(4,4)$. Thus \[
A'B'= \sqrt{(6-4)^{2}+(6-4)^{2}}= \boxed{2\sqrt{2}}.
\][asy]
unitsize(0.5cm);
draw((8,0)--(0,0)--(0,14),linewidth(0.7));
draw((0,0)--(10,10),linewidth(0.7));
draw((0,12)--(4,4),linewidth(0.7));
draw((0,9)--(6,6),linewidth(0.7));
label("$A$",(0,9),NW);
label("$B$",(0,12),NW);
label("$C$",(2.5,9.5),N);
label("$(2,8)$",(2.5,8),N);
label("$(0,12)$",(0,12),SW);
label("$(0,9)$",(0,9),SW);
label("$y=x$",(9,9),SE);
label("$A$'",(6,6),SE);
label("$B$'",(4,4),SE);
[/asy]